chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wolfman
IN PROGRESS Current Source: http://monstaah.angelfire.com/children-of-the-night-timeline-intro.html History '1770-' Birth of Sir Martin Talbot, Lord of Talbot Castle in Llanwely, Wales. '1779-' Birth of Peter Talbot, younger brother of Sir Martin. '1810-' Birth of the gypsy woman, Melava Blasko '''1834-'''Birth of Lawrence Milo Talbot to Sir Martin and Elizabeth Talbot. '''1837-'''Llanwelly, England. Upon the death of Sir Martin Talbot, his son Lawrence Milo Talbot is raised by his Uncle Peter. This year also marks the death of Elizabeth Talbot. '''1867-'''Llanwelly, Wales. Lawrence Milo Talbot and his friend Albert La Forge Graduate "Summa Cum Laude" from the University of Paris. Lawrence Milo returns to Llanwely and opens a medical practice, but finds many of the villagers put more faith in superstition. One of the causes of the villagers fear is a gypsy named Vorcla, (who is really Dracula-Lugosi’s son, Bela who plans on founding a town of werewolves by isolating Llanwely from the rest of England by terrorizing the town and nearby environs. Talbot exposes Vorcla’s plans. Vorcla (Bela) curses Talbot with lycanthropy. When Talbot and his fiancée, Ann (also called Lyana) and his friend Albert believe they have killed Vorcla, they reason that the curse is over. Lawrence and Ann soon marry. Bela flees Llanwely in haste, leaving the Wolf's Head scepter behind. (Information derived mostly from "The Wolfman" file. Not to be confused with reports of the same title.) Bela Blasco, is born to Dracula-Lugosi, and Melava. Dracula’s plans are to make Bela, the leader of a pack of werewolves. When Bela reaches a certain age, he is given the Wolf's head scepter. The rod is made of ordinary wood, but the head of the wolf is made of a mixture of Silver, melded with bits of the star stone. This scepter, is believed to give one control of lycanthropes, even at their most beast like state. '''1868-'''Transylvania. Bela returns to Castle Dracula in defeat and reports his Failure to his father. Dracula-Lugosi is so enraged that he thrashes both Bela and Maleva. Bela tries to defend his mother and attacks Dracula. For this defiance Dracula curses Bela with uncontrollable lycanthropy. Bela is now one of those hapless souls that it had once been his birthright to rule. Maleva flees with her son and they rejoin the Gypsy tribe that Dracula had taken her from. Dracula-Lejos seems to take the attitude of good riddance. '''1878-'''Birth of Sir John Talbot to Lawrence Milo and Anne Talbot. Soon after his son's birth, Lawrence Milo Talbot’s lycanthropy returns. Unlike his namesake Grandson, who will be afflicted with the same curse, Talbot does not try to end his life. To protect his loved ones he hunts Vorcla (Bela) having heard he was still alive. When Talbot finds that Vorcla (Bela) was the son of Dracula he hunts the Lord of the Vampires as well. Talbot battles Dracula at some point, the details of which are unknown. It is confirmed however that Talbot traveled to the United States to seek a cure from his curse from a tribe of native Americans who were rumored to be Lycanthropes. There was a Larry Talbot who was seen in very interesting company during a particular Lonesome October in England but I have been unable to confirm at this point whether or not this Talbot was Lawrence Milo. Category:Characters